If I Stay
by AloneButHappy13
Summary: Kim Gets in a serious car crash. The rest of her family dies in the car except Kim. Instead she has been given a choice. If she stays she survives. And if she goes she dies. What is she going to do? (Based off the movie If I Stay. ) KICK (WARNING! SPOILERS) Name Changed
1. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! Here is another story Idea! :)**

**Title: **If I Stay

**Summary: **Kim Gets in a serious car crash. Everyone else dies in the car except Kim. Instead she has been given a choice. If she stays she survives. And if she goes she dies. What is she going to do? (Based off the move If I Stay)

**I hope you guys like it! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	2. The Crash

**Here is an update for if I stay.**

**(I do not own Kickin' it or If I Stay movie)**

**Kim P.O.V**

"Hey guys!" I said walking into the dojo.

"Sup. Hello. Hi. Hi Kim. Hello Kim." I got in response.

"So guys I'm going to go to Austria for a family trip." I say.

"Cool! Make sure to bring me back a Kangaroo." Jerry says

Milton rolled his eyes. "No Austria is located- Never mind it's not worth it." He says.

"For how long?" Jack asked.

"Two weeks." I say.

"When are you leaving?" He asked again.

"Tomorrow." He kissed me and I kissed back. Don't get your hopes up it's not like we haven't kissed before.

"Ugh you two get a room!" Jerry said. I rolled my eyes.

"I gotta start packing. Bye!"

"Bye." My friends say in a chorus. I walk out of the room.

**The Next Day 7:00 AM. Tuesday January 13**

"Okay we have to get going or we are going to miss our flight." My Father said as he closed the trunk.

"I need to get Mr. Snuggles." My Little Brother Ricky said. He is 5 years old.

"Okay go get him." My Dad said closing the full trunk again. The strawberry blond child ran into the house and one minute later he came back with his brown stuffed bear.

"Everyone set to go." My Family nodded and piled into the black car. (My mom, Ricky, Dad, and Me.)

My dad drove off. When we got to the busy main road. I felt the car swerve on the icy road. It fell of the hill and everything went black.

**Dun, Dun, Dun what's going to happen next? **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W **


	3. The gang finds out

**Oh my gosh! Thank you for your reviews, Faves, and Follows! :)**

**Now onto the story! :)**

**Jack P.O.V**

The guys and I (Including Rudy) were sitting in Falafel Phil's.

"What do you think Kim is doing right now?" I asked.

"At a museum." Milton answered. "Eating at a café." Eddie Said.

"Still on the plane." Rudy said. "Riding a kangaroo." We all looked at Jerry.

"Why would Kim Be riding a kangaroo?" Rudy asked.

"Well that woman is unpredictable." We roll our eyes.

"Hey look Kim is on the news." I say. We all face the screen.

_"__I am Chatty Chapman reporting live at the scene of the accident" _We all exchanged worried glances.

_"__The Crawford family had a traumatic car accident due to the icy roads. Now onto You Christine" _

"WHAT!" We yelled in chorus.

"What are you yelling at?" Phil asked he gasped. "Is it What the What on Disney Channel on right now?"

"No, Kim got in a serious car crash we have to go." And we all ran out of the diner.

**2 hours later at the hospital Jack P.O.V**

We were sitting in the hospital waiting room. Eddie went to the cafeteria with Jerry, Milton is doing homework, and Rudy was sitting, pacing, and whimpering (really loud)

Me well, I am thinking about our wonderful times we had together,

_Flashback_

_A beautiful blond girl was throwing her red apple around and she dropped it. I caught it with my foot._

_"__That was almost cool. I'm Kim." The girl said._

_"__I'm Jack, I'm New." I told her._

_"__Yeah I can tell; you still have that new guy smell." Kim replied._

_"__Maybe I'll see you around Kim."_

_"__Maybe you will." _

_End of flashback_

I sighed. What if she dies? I will never hear her voice, see her beautiful smile, hear her laugh again. We will never get married, Have kids, travel, anything.

Eddie and Jerry just got back from the cafeteria, and they just started complaining about how bad the food was. I rolled my eyes.

"Friends of Kim Crawford." The doctor said as he held a clip board in his hands.

Rudy ran up to him.

"Is she going to be okay, will she die, is she dead, will she ever do karate again, can we see her?" He said in one breath.

"She's-"

"Oh I knew it! She will never get better! She will be on a IV for the rest of her life!"

"Rudy!" We all yelled at him.

"Like I was saying, She's in serious condition. There is 30% chance she will make it." He Said obviously irritated with Rudy.

"Can we see her?" Milton asked.

"Yes but one at a time. Her room is 203 in the 3rd floor." Everyone looked at me, everyone's expressions said the same thing 'you first'

I walked to the elevator and hit 3 as the meddle doors closed I thought 'What if Kim dies' I felt the elevator go up. Once it was at the 3rd floor I exited the elevator and walked down the hall to room 203. I gulped as I turned the grey door knob to the right.

I entered the hospital room and gasped. There were bandages all around her face. There was a cast on her leg. There were several bruises on her face and arms.

I walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to her. I grabbed her left hand and said.

"Kim, I don't know why people talk to people when they were in hospitals. Now I do. Kim I never got the courage to say this; but, I loved you from the very first time I met you. When I caught your flying apple in the school cafeteria. It first started out as a crush, but then I started to grow feelings for you. I should of have been there to protect you. I am your knight in shining boy shorts. **(I got that off of teen beach movie.) **I'll do anything if you stay; Rudy is going out of his mind, Milton can't concentrate on homework, Jerry is being confusing more than normal, and Eddie isn't eating. Please come back." Tears were threatening to spill. 'no stay strong' I told myself in my head.

I gently put her hand down on the bed and exited the hospital room.

**I was actually proud of this chapter! Thank you again for your reviews, faves, and follows.**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	4. This Can't Be Happening!

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! Sorry! **

**(I do not own kickin' it or If I stay book and Movie)**

**Kim P.O.V**

I awoke seeing a beet up car on the side of the road. Cops were running around and ambulances and emergency cars were crowded around the scene. I look over to see a strawberry blond boy with brown eyes lying on a blanket of snow. I ran over to the boy and relised it was Ricky my little brother. I kneeled down and tried to shake him but my hands went right through the boy.

"What's going on! Someone tell me what's happening!" I cried out. Tears were spilling out of my eyes as they loaded my whole family into different ambulances. I look to the right I saw my limp body. Being carried into the ambulance. I followed and entered it. And right away we were being carried to the hospital.

**Sorry it was so short! :) Next time it will be longer.**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	5. I Am Comming

**Hello! Sorry I haven't been updating. We have been having a lot of tests in school lately. :) **

**Kim P.O.V**

I was waiting in the hospital waiting room. There was a lot of stuff that was wrong with me: I have 1 broken arm, 2 broken legs, one really long cut across my face, so many bruises you can't count them, small glass pieces stuck in my hand, etcetera, etcetera. **(Quote: My math teacher :))**

Then I started thinking about the nurse's words:

_"__If you live or die? It's all up to you" _

What does that even mean? Do I just say yes and I'll be back home again? How do I get out of this state?

I try clicking my heels, wiggle my dose, clap my hands,

Nothing.

Then I did something absolutely crazy I try to walk through the wall. Thinking I would go right through it I run into it and fell over.

"Ow!"

"I guess I should start heading back to my stupid hospital room." I said to myself. (Boo hoo I talk to myself deal with it)

I walked to my hospital room and sat down and continued being board and playing with my fingers.

Jack walks in and grabbed my limp arm (Me on the bed) and started talking:

"Kim, I don't know why people talk to people when they were in hospitals. Now I do. Kim I never got the courage to say this; but, I loved you from the very first time I met you. When I caught your flying apple in the school cafeteria. It first started out as a crush, but then I started to grow feelings for you. I should of have been there to protect you. I am your knight in shining boy shorts. **(I got that off of teen beach movie.)**I'll do anything if you stay; Rudy is going out of his mind, Milton can't concentrate on homework, Jerry is being confusing more than normal, and Eddie isn't eating. Please come back."

I felt tears coming out of my eyes. That was the nicest thing anyone ever said to me.

I am coming Jack I am coming.

**Sorry that was really crappy; but it's late and I am very tired! Yawn I am going to bed night peeps.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


End file.
